


The Ending of a Day

by Sheela



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Bath, Chocolate, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-23
Updated: 2000-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheela/pseuds/Sheela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristin had a bad day and finds a surprise in her room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ending of a Day

Dr Kristin Westphalen sighed tiredly as she walked towards her quarters aboard the seaQuest. It had been a long and tough day.

First she had woken late – she, Mrs.-Never-Late-For-Anything, had been late to her shift at med. bay. Not that it had disturbed anybody except herself. She was never late! Furthermore an attack of an mild migraine had chosen that day to tease her with a terrible headache. As a doctor she knew medicaments wouldn't really help very much so she had instead used one of her mother's house-means against headache: black coffee with lemon juice. Not her favorite kind of breakfast...

After her shift, during which nothing had happened except a slow increase of her headache and the realization that they would have to recatalogue all the medical files to the computer due to an error in the system (one of the tasks Kristen hated the most!), she had decided to make a quick stop at the moon pool to see how Darwin was doing. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised to find Lucas in the water playing around with the dolphin but today with her already bad mood it had somehow annoyed her to see Lucas in such high spirits, even though she didn't even know why. So she had entered the area and snapped at Lucas to get out of the water and get back at his work and do something useful! The teenager had merely stared at her for a moment and then simply obeyed without putting up a fight as he would have usually done. Almost as if he was sensing the doctor's distraction.

Kristen sighed again as she rounded another corner, reliving the day in her mind. That hadn't been all. Later that afternoon in the labs she had managed to mix up two samples, thereby destroying the work of a whole week. Angry with herself she had decided that she could use another cup of coffee – very black and very hot!

Coming back from the cafeteria with her cup in one hand, reading a report about their last research, she had accidentally bumped into Lucas who had been working at one of the tables. Thus Kristen hadn't only been able to drench the report in her hand but also herself totally. And once again she had snapped at Lucas for not paying enough attention. The boy had stood there, taking all the accusation without a word, merely looking at her with those deep blue eyes. When he had watched Kristin retreating to clean herself Lucas had seemed somehow sad.

Kristin took a deep breath. Poor Lucas! It hadn't been his fault at all she knew, yet he had stood there taking the insults without a comment.

Kristin made a mental note that the first thing she would have to do tomorrow when she saw the teenager was to apologize to him. With that thought she reached the door to her quarters and opened it. The next second she stopped dead in her tracks, seeming unable to move.

The lights of the room were turned off, but still it was lit by about a dozen small candles standing on the table in the middle and from the back of the room silent tunes of classic music emerged. Next to the candles lay a single blossom – most likely from Bridger's Hydro-Garden. And under the blossom was envelop with her name written in calligraphy.

Curiously she opened it and took out the note. She gasped slightly when she recognized the writing. It was Lucas'.

_Hi Doc!_

_First of all please don't be mad at me for sneaking into your room – was for a good purpose._

_I hope you're feeling better by now, I know you had a stressful day. My mom always said the best way to end such a day was with a good hot bath to get your thoughts off again and relax._

_Honestly I think it could do you good._

_So I hope you enjoy and feel better soon._

_Yours_

_Lucas_

P.S.: Please don't tell Ben I stole half of his supply of candles – I'll get him new ones on my next shore leave and he'll never know the difference!

A bath?! Kristin was irritated. Never in her time as a doctor had a member of her staff proposed her to take a bath! What on earth did give Lucas the right to do so? She should be mad at him, rebuke him for this outrageousness!

But then again it was really nice of the boy that he had noticed that she simply had a bad day. He very easy could have been furious or hurt about her snapping at him unjustified. Instead he only cared for her wellbeing and tried to comfort her in his shy, thoughtful way.

And the thought of a bath was truly tempting...

With this thoughts she stepped into her bathroom and once again stopped dead in her tracks, amazed by what she saw:

The whole room was lit by the warm, comforting light of dozens of candles – there had to be at least seventy of them. The bath-tub was steaming and the air was filled with the scent of roses (maybe it came from the bath salt in the water). Peaceful music was softly playing. The piece of Bach she had heard before had ended and without thinking Kristin murmured the lines of the next song. "Everything I do, I do it for you..." It was her favorite song from Bryan Adams. But how would Lucas know? True, she sometimes hummed songs she liked during her work at the lab, but she would never have thought that Lucas (or anybody for that) would notice it. Well apparently Lucas had noticed. As she stepped to the disc-player standing in the corner of the room to have a look at the playlist she saw that there were all of favorite songs that she liked to hum. How attentive of the boy... it seemed he had remembered all of her favorite songs and made a playlist only for her.

She turned to eye the room once again and decided the it would be a shame not to appreciate the arrangement Lucas had made.

She slowly took her clothes off and slid into the bath. A low sigh of pleasure escaped from her lips as she allowed her muscles to relax. The boy's mother was right, this was the best way to end a stressful day. Kristen closed her eyes and let her mind drift into a state of total relaxation.

It was more than an hour later when she decided it was time to get out. The had already cooled down remarkably and all she wanted to do now was go to sleep. She slid into her bath-robe and slowly walked back into her room and over to her bunk.

There on her pillow lay another note from Lucas. Smiling Kristin picked it up and read:

_Hi again!_

_I hope you enjoyed the bath._

_This is one of my favorite books. My mom read it to me when I was about three and then, even when I was older, when I was sick she would do it again. Sometimes I still like to read it, for it is simply wonderful. (But if you tell Ben I'm going to deny everything)_

_Maybe you would like to read it, too, it's really a great book._

_Sweet Dreams,_

_Lucas_

Under the note on the pillow there lay an old, well-worn copy of _The Little Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Kristin smiled as she picked up the book and settled down on her bed to read a few pages before she went to sleep. *I'm really going to have to apologize to Lucas and tell him Thank you...* were her last conscious thoughts before she fell asleep with the open book lying on her stomach.

A few minutes later the room went dark when the last candle turned out, its last light showing Kristin's relaxed face as she was smiling in her sleep.

 

The End


End file.
